New wireless communication networks require higher data rates and lower bit error rates to provide an acceptable quality of service level. To achieve higher data rates, vendors have employed systems that use multiple transmit and receive antennas that increase the capacity of wireless channels. These multiple transmit and receive antenna systems may be used to combat and mitigate the destructive effects of multi-path fading, but the decoding complexity often increases as the number of transmit and receive antennas increases. Also, the multiple transmit and receive antenna systems may employ space-time diversity to code blocks of data and disperse the blocks across the multiple antennas effectively increasing the number of wireless channels available.
While the increased channel capacity and higher throughput are relevant to vendors, there is also a need for increasing network security to ensure data privacy, reliable user authentication and protection of information from unauthorized eavesdroppers over wireless communications. The communication industry is inadvertently helping the unauthorized eavesdropper by the standardization of coding schemes employed in wireless networks.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system that decreases the likelihood of an unauthorized eavesdropper from determining the information transmitted over multiple transmit antennas.